Ár scéal grá Extended Chapters
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Extended versions of some of the chapters from my fic Ár scéal grá. By popular demand I'm extending on some of them.
1. Extended Chapter 10

**Ár scéal grá Chapter 10 Extended Version**

**Rated: T**  
><strong>Setting: Season 2, between episode 3 &amp; 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>The gentle and familiar murmurings coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand made Jax Teller slowly stir from a peaceful, deep slumber. It had been a long day and an even longer night. What should have been, and was intended to be, a day for just him and Tara to be together. To enjoy each other without club bullshit, or the hospital or responsibility had turned into a day of dealing with pissed off LuAnn and conniving porn stars. Oh yeah, Jax knew what that girl Ima was up to, he knew she was running an angle with him, and he hated having to pretend to be playing right into her hands. But LuAnn had a point, she was their star at the moment and if she got pissed off and hightailed her well trafficked ass to Georgie, they'd be in the shit. If Jax was ever going to convince Clay that the porn industry was a good idea it would have to make them a lot of money. So he'd gone along with her little damsel in distress game, he'd smiled at her and successfully convinced her that she didn't make his skin crawl.<p>

There'd been one upside to that bullshit though. Tara coming to the after party had been... fun. He'd expected to have a knock down drag out fight with her when he'd gone after her and found her in the bathroom. He had not been expecting to become reacquainted with teenage Tara. He'd been pleasantly, more than pleasantly, surprised when she ripped his shirt open and attacked him mouth with her kisses. They hadn't been wild like this since they were 19, and it had been refreshing, mind blowing, to lay claim to each other's bodies the way they used to. But as hot as it was, damn hot, Jax hated that Tara had felt the need to stake her claim. He was hers, completely, and the relationship they enjoyed now was a thousand times better than the one they'd been involved in when they were kids. He knew, better than ever, the joy in making love with her, rather than fucking against a wall in a porn studio bathroom. Both were scorching hot, but only one was filled with complete euphoria.

They'd stumbled out of the bathroom laughing like teenagers and Jax hadn't looked back as he led her out of the studio. Never even bothered to say goodnight to Opie, all Jax wanted was to get his old lady home and in bed, where they could make love properly. After Tara had left 10 years ago, Jax never thought he'd be that guy. That guy who wanted, and even preferred to make love rather than fuck. But as soon as they'd kissed on her bed, with Kohn's body not 10 feet away from them, he'd everything he'd felt for her as a kid came rushing back tenfold. As he'd pushed into her for the first time that night, he knew that making love with her just once was almost a religious experience, one that the hottest of encounters with a million crow eaters could never compare to. He was ruined for anyone else that night. He belonged to Tara, he always had, he just hadn't realised it.

They'd come home together, his bike riding alongside the cutlass the whole way, relieved Neeta, checked on Abel and within 10 minutes of parking the car and the bike were naked again. Falling in to bed to claim each other again, this time slowly, lovingly, passionately. And rather than rooted in jealousy, this coupling was all about love. They claimed each other's hearts not just their bodies. It was something that Jax would never admit to with anyone other than Tara, but that coupling shattered him. Making love with Tara was an experience Jax needed to repeat as much as possible and for the rest of his life. Of that he was certain. When they'd collapsed against each other, exhausted and sweaty, Jax couldn't help but smile as Tara's body immediately curled into his, her head resting on his chest. It was a familiar position, one that made his whole body feel warm, and the whole world disappear. He felt safe, loved and happier than he'd even been.

Jax groaned as he readied himself to roll out of bed and attend to his son. He loved his boy. He and Tara were his world; he didn't love anything as much as he loved them. But right at this moment he really didn't want to move. His body ached in that delicious way that meant he'd had a hell of an orgasm earlier, or in this case, two; and Tara's body was still curled into his side. He'd have to let go of her, pull away from her, and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"I got him." Tara mumbled as she rolled away from him and out of bed, Abel's murmurs turning to anguished cries. The sound of his son crying always broke something inside of Jax, his heart breaking just a little, but he couldn't help but smile as he listened to Tara pad out of the room. She loved Abel. It was so obvious in the way she held him, looked at him. The little boy had her heart completely. Jax would often catch himself watching her with the baby, watching as she touched him so gently and reverently, as she smiled at him so sweetly, as whispered tender and loving words to him. He loved how much she loved Abel. There was no one, absolutely no one, in the world he trusted with his son more than Tara. Not even his mother.

"Hey little man. What's all the fuss?" Tara's soft voice floated through the baby monitor and Jax couldn't help but listen in as she comforted his son. Abel's cries stopped almost immediately, quieting down to murmurs again. "Come here baby." Jax smiled as he pictured Tara lifting Abel into her arms and the baby's murmurs stopped altogether once he was obviously in Tara's arms.

"That's my boy. Everything's ok now, I'm right here. Let's get you a clean diaper." Tara started to hum gently and Abel's murmurs started up again, only this time they were happy little sounds. Jax couldn't help but smile at the sweet music their combined voices made.

"Ok. Now we're all clean. Come on sweet boy, it's time for beddy byes." Tara's voice broke off as her humming continued. Tara would pause in her hummed lullaby every now and then and Jax could hear the distinct sound of her laying kisses on Abel's head. He had watched her do it a thousand times. She'd rock Abel in her arms, whisper or hum sweetly to him, her lips softly caressing his baby soft skin. She was the epitome of a loving mother when she held Abel in her arms.

"I love you baby boy." Tara whispered and Jax was surprised by the tear that came to his eye. Tara was a wonderful mother, she really was. She was loving and kind and affectionate. She was gentle and even goofy at times, pulling faces and talking gibberish that made Abel giggle heartily and happily in her arms. She was playful, laying down with him and playing games of peek-a-boo, three little piggies and tonnes more, some Jax had never heard before but loved to watch her tell Abel. She was everything he could ever want in a mother for his child. And she was Abel's mother. There was no doubt about that.

It wasn't much longer before Tara was climbing back into bed, sliding over to his side and laying her head on his chest, over his heart. Jax's arms immediately hugged her tight to his body, holding her in his warm embrace.

"I love you babe." Jax whispered, his lips against her forehead.

"I love you too." Tara answered placing a gentle kiss against his bare chest. Jax smiled at her words, at the feel of her full lips moving against his skin, the warmth of them as they pressed against him.

"Thank you." His words were choked as he was compelled to try and tell her everything he'd been thinking, and feeling, as he listened to her tend his son, their son.

"For what?" She whispered back, the confusion clear in her voice, and Jax found himself lost for words. How did he explain? How could he put in to words just how much she meant to him? How thankful he was to have her back in his life, in his arms, in his son's life. How lucky he felt that she loved him. How thankful he was that she would be and had already taken on the role of mother to his son, and how much he wanted to make babies with her one day. How thankful he was that she was sticking by him, that she was willing to work and fight to be with him in this fucked up world of his. He couldn't. There were no words. It was too much to say, too big, and all the words in any language couldn't live up to it.

"Everything." He finally whispered, it wasn't enough, but it would have to do, cause it was all he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I caved. A lot, and I mean a lot, of you have been commenting that the chapters in Ár scéal grá are too short. They're meant to be guys, they're just tiny little snapshots of their lives. Sometimes they are literally meant to be 10 minutes in their day. It was something that was really popular in other fandoms I have written for in the past, the point and the challenge is to communicate as much emotion and truth in as little words as possible and make your readers feel it. Sometimes it's not the number of words, but the choice of words. But since so many of you wanted more, I'm caving in to peer pressure and starting this side fic. It will be extended versions of some of the chapters in Ár scéal grá. It won't be updated as much, but I will update as I write more and more for Ár scéal grá. <strong>

**So please review, let me know if this is something you want or if I'm wasting my time. :D**

**xx Ally**


	2. June Wedding Extended Chapter 18

**Extended Chapter 18**

**Setting: Season 3, Episode 12 "June Wedding"**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>Jax sat on the hospital bed of the emergency department of St Thomas hospital thinking of only one person. Tara. His Tara. She was somewhere in this hospital being tended to. He didn't know where and no one would tell him anything. He was getting the very distinct feeling that it wasn't because of hospital policy that they were keeping him in the dark. He hadn't seen her since he put a gun in her hand and kissed her in Jacob Hale's office. He'd gone after Salazar and by the time he'd talked to the cops, had his arm and head temporarily patched, she was gone. They'd told him they'd taken her straight to the hospital. And that was the last thing he'd heard. He was getting close to begging. And to make matters worse, he'd been sitting here waiting for a doctor for half an hour. The paramedics on the scene had told him he needed stitches, and so he waited.<p>

When the curtain was finally pulled aside and a guy in a white coat entered the stall, quickly closing the curtain behind him Jax couldn't help but sigh with relief. Finally he could get this over with and go find Tara.

"Mr Teller, I'm Doctor Roberts, I'll be taking care of you today." The doctor spoke without even raising his eyes from the chart in his hands and Jax rolled his eyes. Tara would never be so rude, and in that moment he got a whole new kind of respect for her. Her bedside manner as a doctor was impeccable. Some of these clowns could stand to learn from her.

"Do you know Tara? Doctor Knowles?" Jax asked hoping he could get information from this guy. The Doctor sighed and looked up at Jax finally.

"I know her. And I know what you're going to ask me, but I can't tell you anything Mr. Teller. I'm aware that you are in a relationship with Dr. Knowles but unless you are an immediate family member or her emergency contact I can't divulge any information."

"But I am her emergency contact. Check her file." Jax spoke quickly finally finding a little hope that he could get some answers out of these idiots.

"I have. You're not. She changed her information. You are not her emergency contact Mr. Teller." Dr. Roberts looked at him sadly but Jax was just confused. What the hell was this guy talking about? Of course he was Tara's emergency contact. He had been since a week after Donna's funeral. With no other family and no one else she trusted as much as Jax, she'd told him that she'd put his name down. He remembered feeling humbled and proud all at once. That he was the person his girl trusted most in the world. That if she made a decision like that then she wasn't going anywhere. She was here to stay, to stay with him. He'd been so happy, but now he was just confused.

"What? When did she change it? Whose name did she put down?" Jax asked this guy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

"She changed it about a week ago. She left it blank Mr. Teller. Now, I'm sorry I can't tell you anything, but I can stitch up these cuts of yours and take your blood for the tests."

Jax's sadness at hearing that Tara had removed his name in place of no one, and the knowledge that she'd done it around the time she found him with Ima was put aside when he heard the words blood and tests.

"Tests? What tests?" Jax was healthy as a horse, physically anyway. His ability to royally fuck everything up was sure to be attributed to some kind of emotional illness but he wasn't going to get into that, especially since there weren't any blood tests for that sort of thing.

"There's a request on your chart for blood tests for sexually transmitted illnesses and diseases." Doc Roberts refused to meet his eyes and Jax's blood began to boil.

"What? Do you order STD tests for every head and arm you stitch?" This was bullshit and he was going to get to the bottom of this. What right did this guy have to judge and insult him?

"No. But there is an annotation on your chart requesting it. So I have to do it." Dr Roberts looked at Jax with a mixture of exasperation and fear. Neither could bode well for a number of reasons.

"Who?" Jax demanded. He'd had enough of this bullshit.

The doctor sighed again, handing the chart to Jax and pointed out the signature on the form. Jax immediately recognised Tara's signature. He supposed he deserved that. But as horrible as it was to see that, to know that she wanted it, why she wanted it, he couldn't help but see it as a sign of hope. If she wanted the tests done, then maybe she wanted to be with him still. Maybe she could forgive him. As long as she knew he couldn't make her sick.

But that all depended on a lot right now, most of which was Jax being able to actually find her. Sighing to himself and nodding at the doctor Jax wordlessly held his arm out for the doctor to do whatever he needed to do. They were silent as the doctor stitched his eyebrow where Salazar had pistol whipped him, and his arm that he cut with the axe, before taking blood for the tests. The doctor was fast; Jax had to give him that. It took him only minutes to have all the stitches done and the blood taken.

"Alright Mr. Teller, you're all done. The blood tests will take a couple of hours, so we can call you later this evening if you'd prefer not to wait for them." Yeah, he wasn't waiting anymore. He had to find Tara

"Yeah, thanks." He whispered sincerely nodding at the doctor.

"No Problem." Doctor Roberts turned to leave but paused with his hand on the curtain. "Mr. Teller? I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about Dr. Knowles' condition. However I can tell you that just before I came in to tend to you I did see her waiting outside the ladies locker room. The nurses were making sure the room was empty for her." Dr Roberts smiled sheepishly at Jax before opening the curtain.

"Thank you." Jax called out, Doctor Roberts nodded at Jax and left. Jax jumped up from the bed quickly and hightailed to the locker room. He knew the way by heart, had waited for Tara outside of them many times before. When he stood outside the door he looked at it and hesitated. He wanted to go inside, she was alone, he knew that thanks to Dr Roberts, but would she want him in there? Throwing caution to the wind Jax pushed the door open and quickly stepped inside before any passersby could see him.

Jax looked around the room, the showers were separated from the lockers and he could hear the water running in the next room. They were indeed alone. So Jax walked slowly to the shower room. When he poked his head around the door nervously he was surprised to see the room empty. The last shower stall was running, but there was no one there. That's when he heard a sound that broke his heart. A clear and distinct sob. Jax bolted to the end of the stalls and found Tara curled up in a ball on the floor of the stall sobbing. Jax paused for a second, not sure what to do as he took in the sight of his usually unflappable old lady completely destroyed on the shower floor. But in the next second Jax quickly shed all his clothes and dropped to his knees gathering her in to his arms.

Tara resisted at first, releasing the hold she had on her knees to try and push him away but Jax wouldn't relent. His hold on her only tightened as he pulled her into his chest. What had he done? He'd done this to her. He'd hurt her, betrayed her, left her and then that bastard had got his hands on her. All because of him. Then a bone chilling thought occurred to him. What about the baby?

"Tara? Tara look at me." Jax cradled her face in his hands and tried to gently coax her head up to look at him, finally her head rose and his heart broke all over again. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes red and full of fear and pain. "Are you hurt?" Tara didn't answer and Jax realised the stupidity of his question. Of course she was hurt. Her heart was clearly broken, and she'd been through hell. "Let me look at you. Please?" Still she didn't answer, only continued to cry, but she didn't argue or put up any resistance when he took first one arm and then the other to inspect her body for injuries. When he saw the bruises on her ribs Jax had to stop to take a breath and get his temper in check. That bastard had marked her. Had hurt her. Once in check he continued to check her over. Other than a few scratches and bruises there didn't seem to be any other injuries; her ribs were clearly the worst. But it was the injuries he couldn't see that scared him the most.

"Tara, love." Jax took her face in his hands again. "Do you know... is... the baby?"

Tara's eyes widened, obviously she didn't know he'd been informed, before they became sad and Jax could almost see the wall build up in them.

"I don't know yet." She croaked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry babe. I'm so sorry for everything I did. Everything I said. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry that bastard got his hands on you. I'm sorry I didn't look after you like I should have. I'm sorry I was blinded by my own pain and didn't see yours. I'm sorry you've had to deal with all of this on your own. I'm so sorry babe, I'm just so sorry."

"I can't deal with this now. I just... I can't have this conversation right now." She stuttered as she shook her head, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Come on babe, let's get you up and dressed."

Jax helped Tara to her feet and finished washing all the dirt, grime and dried blood from her body. He brushed the last of the tears from her face as her sobs finally subsided and once she was clean he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the main room. He sat her down on the bench and quickly locked the main door. Jax tenderly took a towel to her body, drying every trace of moisture from her body. Her bruises became even darker as her skin dried and Jax gently ran his fingers over them. Tara wasn't supposed to ever feel pain, she was supposed to be safe, he was supposed to keep her safe and protected. Looking at her beaten body guilt overwhelmed Jax and he paused, leaning his forehead against hers. Jax placed a kiss on her forehead before quickly drying himself and helping her dress. Once Tara was taken care of, Jax gathered his own clothes and hurriedly dressed.

"What do we do now?" Jax asked completely unsure of where to go, what to do. He felt powerless, weak, and he hated it. All he wanted was to hear that their baby was safe and healthy inside her, take her into his arms and carry her the entire way home if he had to. He just wanted to curl up in bed with her and Abel and shut the world out.

"Ultrasound. I have an ultrasound." She whispered, her eyes staring at nothing. Shock had definitely set in and Jax was completely at a loss as to what to do.

"Ok. Good, that's good." Jax took her hand. At least they had a plan of some sort. He helped her to her feet and led her to the door. As he reached for the handle, Tara pulled on the hand that held his. Jax stopped and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Tara whispered before looking up at him, removing her hand from his as she ran her hands through her still damp hair.

"Before I can go anywhere with you right now Jax I need to know... are you doing all of this because I'm pregnant?"

"No." Jax quickly answered but only received a glare from Tara.

"Let me finish please." When his only response was silence, Tara nodded and continued. "Do you want to be a family with me? Do you still love me? Is this all guilt? Because I deserve better than any of that. If I'm not your girl, Abel's mother... if I'm not a part of your family, then I don't want you anywhere near me." Tara's voice was low, but her eyes bore into his and her gaze was steely.

"Tara. I love you more than anything in the world. I lied, I'm so sorry I said those horrible things to you, but they were lies. You are my family, you are Abel's mommy. You're my girl. I'm so sorry for hurting you babe, I'm so sorry." Jax reached for her hand and tried not to flinch when she wouldn't let him take it.

"And Ima? That gonna happen again? Anytime things get hard or dangerous, are you going to go screw anything that smiles in your direction? Cause I won't stay around for that." She shook her head at him and the anger in her eyes nearly knocked him off his feet. But more than that, her beautiful eyes were full of pain. Walking in on him that morning had killed her.

"I promise. Never again. I want you, only you." Jax tried to communicate with his eyes, with his words, how truthful he was being. He had never wanted Ima. She was a means to an end. Nothing more. But he was so unbelievably sorry he'd done it.

"You forgave me once, for leaving..."

"There was nothing to forgive, you had to go." Jax cut her off and received a deathly glare from Tara. So he shut his mouth and nodded for her to continue.

"I'll forgive you this one time. But Jax, I won't do it again. You pull any of this shit, or anything like it again, and I'm gone. I'll take the kids and I'll leave. Do you understand me Jackson?" Tara was as serious as he'd ever seen her. She would do it, he had no doubt. But he wouldn't lose her again.

"Yes." Jax answered meeting her eyes.

"You hurt me Jax. More than I have ever..." Tara's voice broke off as she fought back a wave of tears.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much." Jax hated seeing Tara cry, worse when he caused it.

"And this baby? How do you feel about that?" He could see how nervous she was, how frightened. But how could he ever be anything but ridiculously happy about making a baby with her? It was always supposed to be her. Tara and Jax. Jax and Tara. They were one, and any children they had, they were supposed to have together. He'd broken the rules once, and despite the fact that it resulted in Abel, who was amazing and magic, he'd wished more than once that Tara had been the one to carry and give birth to him.

"It's earlier than we expected, sure, but I'm ecstatic babe. We were heading here, weren't we?" They'd barely discussed it, but it was always going to happen. Maybe they should have talked about it more. Maybe he should have reassured her more. And if he had it over with, he would have. But she had to know that's what he wanted.

"I thought so. Before you forgot me." Her voice was so small. So heartbreakingly tiny that Jax felt a physical pain in his chest.

"I know. You were hurting too. You lost him too." He whispered and tried to take her hand again, she relented this time and the warmth of her hand in his warmed something inside him the way only her touch could.

"I couldn't do anything Jax. I watched him kill Kip like he was nothing. Then he had Abel. I was so scared that he'd hurt him. I just begged him over and over again to not hurt Abel. He put a gun to my head. I found out that morning, that I was pregnant. I had two children to think about and I was too terrified that I was going to lose them that I had no idea what to do. If he killed me, than this baby was dead too, Abel would be gone and then who would tell you what had happened? I didn't know what to do. I just begged him." Tara's tears started again as she remembered that horrible day.

"You did the right thing babe. I never blamed you. You did the right thing." Jax squeezed her hand trying to reassure her, but she pulled away from him again, tore her hand out of his grasp.

"Then why did you forget me? Why did you think that I wasn't hurting too? I was dying inside. I watched while he killed him. I saw the life leave Kip's eyes. He taped me to that chair and he stole my child from me. Why would you think that I wasn't hurting? Why?"

"Cause I couldn't see past my own pain. I'm sorry but I couldn't. It's no excuse and it was shitty but I... I hurt so much, and you seemed so strong." Jax finally admitted what had always plagued him about that horrible time. Tara's strength had appeared to be apathy in his wounded state.

"Someone had to be, you sure as shit weren't. You fell apart and you left me to be the strong one. I had no choice. You didn't give me one. And then your mother." Tara raised her hands in indignation as she yelled but as Jax heard the last of her statement his head snapped up to look at her.

"What did she do?" Jax demanded angrily. His mother was always interfering where she didn't belong. Especially when it came to Tara, and he was sick to death of the crap she was always placing on Tara. They'd be having a conversation about this. That was for damn sure.

"She blamed me too." Tara answered quietly looking at the floor.

"Oh god. I'm sorry." Jax reached for Tara but she stepped back. He looked at the floor for a moment until Tara's voice caused him to snap his head up.

"I can take shit like that from her, that's who she is, but I never expected it from you. You broke my heart. You left me alone. You abandoned me. And for what? To protect me? It was you I needed protection from." Tara yelled and Jax flinched as the truth of her words hit him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, it was all he could think to say anymore.

"Stop saying that. I don't want to hear it anymore." Tara's face was the picture of frustration and pain and Jax didn't know what to do or say to make it better, to make it ok, but he knew he'd do anything.

"What do you want? Whatever it is, I'll give it to you." He pleaded.

"I want your word. I want you to promise me that you won't bail on me again. You always accuse me of running, but you do it too. You ran from me, first to the bottle than to that porn slut. I won't be your punching bag Jax. I won't. And I won't be Gemma. I won't make excuses for you or put up with cheating. I will stand by you; I will be your equal, your partner. I will be the mother of your children, I will be your everything Jax, but you have to be that for me too. You want my forgiveness? Earn it." Tara demanded and at any other time her fierceness would have been a complete turn on, but her pain was breaking his heart.

"I will. I promise. You have my word Tara. This or anything remotely like it will never happen again. I'm a better man when I'm with you. I don't like myself when we're apart. And the only real happiness I've ever experienced is when I'm with you. You are the love of my life, the mother of my children, my best friend. You are my everything. You are." Her words that day in Abel's nursery came flooding back to him, and he wished more than anything he could go back to that moment and truly appreciate exactly what she had been saying. He wished he could slap himself back to reality and make himself hear the woman crying in front of him, pleading for him to realise how much she loved him and wanted to be with only him. But he was so blind with his own grief that not only could he not see hers he couldn't see her at all.

"You mean that?" There was hope in her voice and for the first time in what felt like days, Jax felt hope himself. Maybe all wasn't lost.

"With my whole heart." He answered truthfully and reached for her, thankful that she didn't pull or step away but instead allowed him to take her hand. He didn't dare try for more contact just yet, but her hand in his had never felt so good. "What now?" He asked quietly, hesitant to break the peaceful quiet that had fallen between them.

"Now I have that ultrasound and we pray to god that nothing happened to our baby. After that... we'll see." She whispered and allowed him to lead her out of the locker room. They walked the corridors silently; neither speaking a word, but Jax couldn't help but smile at the fact that Tara hadn't pulled her hand from his. They walked hand in hand to the maternity ward but like all hospitals, they weren't set up for the ultrasound yet so they sat outside the room waiting. And waiting. It seemed to take forever for the doctor to appear. But when she finally did and lead them into the room, Jax's heart beat picked up. What if something was wrong? He didn't know what he'd do. Because he knew, everything that had happened was his fault. Whether directly or indirectly it was his fault. Their baby had to be ok. He just had to be.

Jax was thankful that Tara had let him hold her hand during the ultrasound and his heart beat finally calmed when the doctor smiled at them and told them their baby was healthy. He'd only ever been as relieved twice in his life. When Tara had told him that Abel was going to be ok. And when he'd pulled that blanket up to find that it wasn't Tara lying dead and bloody on the side of the road. He never wanted to experience fear like that again. He couldn't believe she allowed him to kiss her, but when he'd leaned in to take the chance he'd hoped she would. He needed to feel her lips against his. His elation that their baby was healthy had taken over him and clearly her too. But as she stood from the examination table and adjusted her shirt he feared they would go back to that horrible cold silence. When she walked to the door without looking at him his heart fell. But then she turned towards him and his heart soared. Tara held her hand out to him and the smile that lit up his face almost hurt.

Jax reluctantly let go of her when that Margaret woman came over to them and he spoke with Unser to give her time. But all he wanted in the world was to get her and Abel home. So when Tara came back over to him, leaving the administrator behind he quickly said goodbye to Unser and ushered her out of the building. Her car was still in the lot and when they reached it, Tara wordlessly handed him the keys. It was rare that she asked him to drive. Jax opened the passenger door for Tara and quickly ran round the car to hop in the driver's side once she was settled. His phone ringing stopped him from taking off; when he looked at the caller ID he immediately recognised the outgoing number of the hospital.

"Hello?" Jax answered and wasn't at all surprised to hear the voice of the good Dr. Roberts. He didn't think there would be a problem with the tests, so when the Doctor told him he was clean of all diseases and illnesses he wasn't surprised. But glancing over at Tara, who was staring out of the window, he didn't know what or how he was going to tell her. "Thanks doc." Jax spoke before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Tara asked without looking at him.

"Doctor Roberts, the guy who stitched me up." Jax answered as he put the key in the ignition.

"What did he want?"

"To tell me the tests were all clear." Jax didn't know what he was expecting from her, but he wasn't expecting the complete non-reaction he got. She didn't even blink. So Jax started the car and headed to his mother's. Things obviously weren't great between them still. And he knew it would take more than one rather heated conversation in a locker room to fix all the hurt of the last few weeks. But he didn't know how much time he had and he was damned sure not going to go away with any doubt lingering between them. He loved her more than anything in the world, and if she wasn't going to be there when he got out of prison, he didn't want to get out.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked after a few moments on the road.

"My Mom's to get Abel. Then home." Jax answered reaching for her hand. She let him take it and he released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. She was clearly still in shock but hopefully the worst was behind them. Actually, Jax hoped that once she held Abel in her arms Tara would start to resemble herself again.

"He's really ok?" She asked and he could hear the hope in her voice.

"He's perfect babe. He misses his Momma, but he's ok." He looked over to her and saw the first real smile he'd seen on her face since the day Abel was taken. They were quiet the rest of the way to Gemma's, but Tara didn't take her hand from his and the quiet wasn't filled with all the things they hadn't said like before. Now it was comfortable and easy. They were starting to feel like them again.

When he parked the cutlass and looked over to Tara, he saw her nervously chewing on her finger nail like she had the habit of.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she startled at the sound of his voice.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" She asked and the fear and heartbreak in her eyes killed him. How could he ever have thought that she didn't care, didn't love Abel as much as he did. She adored him, loved him as if her were her own. She brought him into the world, she saved his life, and she cared for him every day of his life. Of course she loved him. She loved him as if he were her own.

"He remembers you. I promise. And he's waiting for you." Jax smiled as he squeezed her hand. She nodded and let go of his hand to climb out of the car. She practically ran up the walk to the door and Jax had to jog to catch up to her. He put his arm around her as they paused in front of the door.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded quickly. Abel was on the other side of that door, and once he was in Tara's arms, Jax's world would be complete. He couldn't wait to get them both home where they belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the extended chapter. It's been done before, pretty much every SOA fic writer out there has written their take on what we didn't see in eps 12 & 13, but I'm throwing my 2 cents into the ring too. :D We got 15 reviews for the last extended chapter, can we match that?**

**xx Ally**


	3. The Letter Extended Chapter 26

**Extended # 3**

**Chapter 26: The Letter**

* * *

><p>Tara sat in the nursery, JT's letters in her lap, staring at everything and nothing all at once. Her world was falling apart. She'd taken Abel over to Gemma because she knew that once she stopped she would break, and she didn't want her baby around that. She'd intended to go home, slip into Jax's shirt and lie in bed and just cry. Let it all out. All the pain, horror and terror of the last few weeks. Just let it all go in the place she felt safest in the world, and surrounded by his scent. But when Tara had opened Jax's bag to retrieve his shirt she'd found these letters. She'd only read the one, but what she read had terrified her. Her mind was slowly catching up to the words she'd only just finished reading when there was a knock on the front door.<p>

The new prospects stood on her front step looking at her with sad smiles.

"Jax wanted us to give this to you. He said you have to burn it when you're done. He said that was real important." Filthy Phil handed a thick envelope to Tara with a smile and at her nod of agreement, turned and the two rode away leaving Tara still standing in the open door way, staring at the envelope.

Once the roaring sound of the Harley's engines faded to silence Tara found her feet and moved to close the door. She went back to the nursery, collected Jax's shirt, ignoring the letters that sat in the rocker and headed to their bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and slipped his shirt over her head before climbing up onto the bed. Tara sat with her back to the head board and carefully opened the envelope. With knees drawn up, she used her legs as a makeshift table and with a deep breath she unfolded the papers and began to read.

_Hi Baby, _

_If you're reading this the prospects have just left, I'm on my way to prison with the rest of the boys, and everything happened just as we'd hoped. I know that doesn't make sense just yet, but I promise it will in a minute. _

_I'm fine, so please don't worry. My life has never been in danger from the MC. I wanted to tell you, but if you'd known it would have made you an accessory. You have to know that despite my actions lately to the contrary, I've always put your safety first; I'm always trying to protect you. The club knew about the deal with Stahl, it was a club vote. We had to lead her to believe that I'd turned rat to ensure that we did short time. I hate that I'm leaving you alone when you need me most. I hate that I'm going to miss this pregnancy and I hate that I won't be there to hold your hand when our son is born. _

_I know we needed time together, to talk and sort through the mess I've made, and I'm sorry that we won't get that time. And there is so much I want to say, so much I want to tell you. But please know that I love you more than anything, you're my life. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't see how much I was hurting you by pushing you away. I'm sorry I broke your trust when I... I'm sorry. But most of all, I'm sorry I said that we weren't your family. There is no family without you. _

_Along with this letter are some papers. If you still want this, want me and Abel and a family, and I'm praying that you do, sign them and take them to Rosen. Use the accounts, take anything you need, it's yours. I promise you that I will be home in 14 months. I won't do anything to screw up my chances for parole, my only focus from here on out, is getting out so I can be with you and our boys. It's always been you and me against the world babe, and I'm sorry that I forgot that. _

_I want to remind you of something, something that I failed to show you lately.  
>You are my best friend, the love of my life, mother of my children. I have loved you since I was 16. Only you. You're it for me babe, you're my world. I'm coming home to you, and our children, I promise. <em>

_I love you baby, _

_Jax. _

Tears ran unchecked down Tara's face as she breathed a sigh of relief. Jax was safe. Jax was safe and he loved her. He loved her and their boys and he would be coming home. She laughed nervously as she cried freely at the release of the fear she'd been holding onto for so long. After several moments the words in Jax's letter came back to her and she remembered the rest of the papers. _Along with this letter are some papers. If you still want this, want me and Abel and a family, and I'm praying that you do, sign them and take them to Rosen. _

Tara gently placed the hand written letter from Jax on the bed beside her and looked at the rest of the papers. Her eyes widened when she saw the first one. It gave her power of attorney over Jax, access to all his bank accounts and temporary possession of his house. With these papers he was taking care of her and their boys the best he could, and he trusted her with everything he had. His money, his house, his life. Tara reached over to the nightstand and picked up the pen that lay there. She quickly signed her name at the bottom of the second page beside the little plastic arrow tab. But there were more. Placing that document beside Jax's letter Tara gazed at the second document in shock. Adoption papers. Jax was giving her Abel. A tear dropped onto her hand, she hadn't even realised she was crying. This was all she wanted in the world. She loved Abel so much. He was hers, and she was his. With a slightly shaky hand Tara signed her name and Abel was legally hers.

Tara dropped her head back with eyes closed and smiled. Everything she wanted in the world was coming back to her. She was home, in the bed that she was always meant to share. Abel was home, and now he was hers like she'd always wanted. She was pregnant with the love of her life's child. The only thing missing was Jax. But after reading his letter she knew he wouldn't be gone forever like she'd feared earlier. No, he was coming home. In 14 months she'd have her two children and her man back in her arms. After waiting so long for this, she could wait another 14 months. With the smile firmly planted on her face Tara jumped out of the bed and quickly redressed. With careful hands she picked up Jax's letter from the bed and headed into the kitchen.

She grabbed the scissors from the drawer and Jax's lighter off the bench. Sitting at the table she pulled the ash tray towards her and took both the scissors and the letter in her hands. She would burn it like he wanted, burn the words that told of the plan and the things he did, the things that could never get out. But there were words on this letter she would not burn. She cut the bottom of the letter off, placed it aside and then tore the rest of the letter into small pieces. She placed them in the ashtray and with Jax's favourite lighter set them ablaze. She watched the paper burn until the flames died away, then picked up the rest of the letter and headed back to the bedroom. She read the words again as she stood in front of the nightstand on her side of the bed.

_I want to remind you of something, something that I failed to show you lately.  
>You are my best friend, the love of my life, mother of my children. I have loved you since I was 16. Only you. You're it for me babe, you're my world. I'm coming home to you, and our children, I promise.<em>

_I love you baby,_

_Jax._

Tara stood the remainder of the letter up against the base of the lamp on the night stand. No, she couldn't burn these words, never. Tara smiled grabbing the papers and her bag she was out the door. She wasn't going to waste a second; she'd take these papers straight to Rosen. Find out while she was there what to expect in the next couple of days, weeks, months and then head to Gemma's. Tara was picking up her son and taking him home. With that thought and a smile firmly planted on her face, Tara backed out of the drive, JT's letters completely forgotten... for the moment.

* * *

><p>Ok Guys, as promised, the extended chapter for # 26 "The Letter". :D<p>

Hope you all enjoy it and my little take on how things went down once the camera's stopped rolling. :D

Please review, your reviews feed me and make me update sooner ;)

Love you all.

xx Ally


	4. Out Extended Chapter 37

**Extended # 4**

**Setting: Chapter 37 - Season 4, Episode 1**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Abel's voice called two seconds before his bedroom door opened. Jax pulled away from resting his forehead against Tara's to look towards their bedroom door.<p>

"In the bedroom baby." Tara called back and Jax watched as Abel ran into the room. The little guy spotted Daddy sitting on the bed with Mommy and Thomas and a huge smile broke out on his face before he charged for the bed.

"Did you have a good nap buddy?" Jax asked as Abel climbed up onto the bed and threw himself down into Jax's lap. He nodded happily before he reached out to kiss Tara's cheek.

"You sleep too Mommy?" Abel asked, as he looked around the room. Despite being only 2 years old, he still spotted that Tara was wearing a robe and the bed was a mess.

"Yeah baby, me and daddy had a nap too." Tara picked Thomas up out of her lap and placed him on her shoulder, rubbing his back to burp him.

"TomTom up now?" Abel picked up Jax's hand and started playing with his rings.

"Yep. Up and Fed." Just as Tara finished speaking Thomas burped loudly. Jax threw his head back and laughed heartily. This was the first time he'd witnessed such a normal act. He'd never seen Thomas feed and subsequently burp. But the little guy could belch like a trucker. Jax found himself feeling oddly proud at that fact. He smiled at Tara as she rolled her eyes at him before settling Thomas to sit in her lap.

"Daddy you staying?" Abel asked as he abandoned his daddy's hand in favour of his brother's foot. Jax couldn't help but smile as he watched Abel rub Thomas's foot.

"What?" Completely wrapped up in watching his boys Jax missed the question.

"You staying home now? Not going away again?" Abel's little face was looking up at Jax with such hope and Jax found himself feeling oddly conflicted. It broke his heart that Abel was scared that he'd be going away again. But it filled him with joy that Abel wanted him around.

"No buddy, I'm staying right here with you, Thomas and Mommy." Jax answered placing a kiss on Abel's head.

"Good. Mommy missed you." His question answered, Abel turned back to Thomas who was smiling happily at his big brother. Jax however looked at Tara. Her eyes swimming with unshed tears, smiling softly as she looked at Jax, she mouthed the words 'I love you' and Jax felt his own throat tighten.

"I missed her too." Jax tightened his hold on Abel gently as he mouthed 'I love you' back to Tara. "I missed you all." Jax whispered placing a kiss on Abel's head.

"Me?" Abel asked with a cheeky grin that looked far too much like his father's.

"Of course." Jax answered with a tickle to Abel's tummy. Abel squirmed with a giggle, reaching up to wrap his arms around Jax's neck.

"Thomas?" The cheeky grin on Abel's face widened at this new game he'd found to play with Daddy.

"Every day."

"We missed you too Daddy." Abel kissed Jax's cheek before turning back to Tara and taking hold of Thomas's reaching hand. "Can I watch cartoons Mommy?"

"Yes baby." As soon as the words left Tara's mouth Abel was off and running toward the living room, his baby brother, Mommy and Daddy all but forgotten. Jax laughed and shook his head as his son hightailed it before turning back to Tara and Thomas. Not for the first time, Jax was struck by how beautiful their baby boy was. Always happy and smiling. His little arms and legs were constantly moving. Jax loved to just watch him. But it never took long before the urge to hold him took over and watching wasn't good enough anymore.

"Come here little man." Jax reached out to take Thomas from Tara who smiled happily as she handed the baby over to his Daddy.

"Can you watch them while I shower?"

"Of course babe." Jax placed a kiss on Thomas's forehead, while the baby's hands were playing with his beard.

"Thank you."

"We're going to hang out huh little man. Thomas and daddy." The baby giggled happily in Jax's arms as he raised him over his head before laying him on the bed. Jax undid the two buttons on Thomas's onesie that covered his stomach and exposed the soft skin. Thomas's hands waved about happily as Jax leant down to blow raspberries on his belly. "Woah buddy. You need a change." Jax spoke to the giggling baby as he lifted him into his arms again.

Jax paused on his way to the nursery to glance into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar, and downright sexy, sight of Tara in the shower. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jax forced himself away from the far too enticing sight of his naked fiancée and down the hall to the nursery. When Jax lay Thomas down on the change table he paused.

"This is the first time we've done this huh little buddy? Well go easy on your poor ol' dad." Thomas only giggled as he kicked his legs in the air. Jax went about the task he'd performed a thousand times on Abel without incident. In fact, he couldn't help but note that it seemed easier now, like riding a bike, he hadn't forgotten. With Thomas clean, powdered and changed, Jax lifted him into his arms, placing a kiss on his neck and revelling in the sound of his happy chuckle.

"Come on buddy. Let's go see your brother." For the next ten minutes Jax sat with his boys in the living room watching some cartoon that he couldn't quite understand. Something to do with a pink piglet scooter and a blue elephant van. He'd heard three different accents. What the hell ever happened to the smurfs? When Tara emerged with wet hair, her skin slightly flushed from the shower and clothed only in a robe, Jax had to take a deep breath and think of Bobby. It was not a good idea to get hard with his 8 month old son on his lap, and his 2 year old sitting beside him. But the things this woman did to him.

"Alright Daddy. Your turn." Tara smiled as she took Thomas from Jax and sat down beside Abel. Jax dropped a kiss on Tara's lips, and then another before heading off for the shower himself.

In a couple of hours Jax had the task of standing up at Opie's wedding as his best man, for the second time. Something he was slightly apprehensive about. He hadn't told anyone, but he didn't think this wedding was the best idea. Jax didn't doubt that Opie loved Lyla, but it was all happening so fast. And then there was the ever present issue of Donna. Opie wasn't over her; he had never even grieved for her. Donna was his whole life, his Tara. If anything ever happened to Tara, Jax knew he'd never get over it. He'd never be able to be with anyone else. She was it for him. So he knew that Opie couldn't possibly love Lyla the way a wife deserved to be loved by her husband. Opie was putting Lyla in the same position he'd put Wendy in. It wasn't fair on anyone. At least when he'd done it, there hadn't been kids involved. And that's what worried Jax the most.

If things went sour, the way Jax feared they would, it would be the kids who inevitably suffered the most. They'd lost their mother, while their father was still a stranger to them, and now had another woman in their lives. What would happen to Kenny and Ellie if Lyla was taken away too? It was a nasty situation, and Jax could only hope, that everything turned out ok.

As he stood under the spray of the shower he couldn't help but think of the day that Opie and Donna got married. They'd been high school sweethearts like Jax and Tara, and the four of them had ridden to Vegas on a whim one day. At least Jax and Tara had thought it was a spur of the moment thing. They had no idea that Opie had already proposed. That this little trip was them eloping. When they got to the strip Opie and Donna had told them of their plan, they found a chapel and Jax stood beside Opie, Tara beside Donna, as their best friends were married.

It had been beyond simple, and more than slightly tacky, but it had been real. The love that Opie and Donna shared was real and honest and deep. Jax had felt no hesitation standing beside Opie that day. He only wished he felt the same today.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist Jax was drawn from his deep thoughts when Abel came running down the hall to stand in the door way with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Whatcha doing little man?" Jax asked and watched baffled as Abel laughed happily before running into his bedroom. Jax had a real bad feeling. His son was a chip off the old block and he was up to something.

"Tara!" Jax called out and waited in the same position until Tara appeared with Thomas on her hip.

"Yeah baby?"

"Our son is up to something." Jax stated before ducking into the bedroom to quickly dress.

"Abel Teller, what are you doing?" Tara's voice echoed down the hall followed quickly by Abel's laughter. Now that he was dressed Jax headed slowly toward Abel's room. He was more than a little apprehensive to see what mischief his son had gotten himself into. When he entered the room he found Tara standing in the middle of the room, one hand on her hip, the other holding on to Thomas and looking down at Abel with a stern expression on her face. At least, she was trying to look stern. Jax could see the smile that was trying to etch its way onto her face, and the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. He finally chanced a look at his son and saw exactly why Tara wanted to laugh.

Sitting at his little table was their son. His face and hands completely covered in the chocolate he'd obviously pilfered from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Someone found Mommy's stash." Tara whispered to Jax, who could only stare at Abel.

"Abel Teller. What did you do?" Jax asked as he crouched down to Abel's level.

"Chocolate is yummy." Abel smiled. Jax shook his head and threw Abel over his shoulder. The toddler giggled happily as Jax carried him into the bathroom. He put him down in the shower stall.

"Arms up little man." At his daddy's command, Abel put his arms up over his head. Jax proceeded to strip him down to his diaper and then turned on the shower. "What are we going to do with you kiddo?" Jax whispered. Abel's smile had never left his face, but he leaned over to kiss Jax's cheek. He was trying to love up to him now. Abel knew he might be in trouble. "Don't do that again little man. It's not good for you."

"Ok daddy." Abel smiled while nodding his head.

"Good boy." Jax smiled as he started to wash all the chocolate off his son, all the while completely aware that they'd have to find a new place to stash Tara's 'Once a Month' chocolate. If he could find it, Abel was going to do it again, that he was sure of.

Once Abel was clean and redressed, Jax found Tara in their bedroom pulling things out of the dresser while trying to keep hold of Thomas.

"Here daddy. Look after the boys while I go do my hair and make up." Tara kissed his cheek as she passed Thomas over to him.

"Why do you need to do anything? You look gorgeous."

Tara looked at him with an unamused expression. "I look like I've just got out of the shower after having spent the afternoon rolling around in bed with you."

"Exactly. I think you look hot."

"You would." Tara winked before disappearing back into the bathroom. Jax had to admit, Tara was a pretty cool chick. He knew it wasn't very 'progressive' of him to assume that women take years to get ready, and he knew Tara better than that, but he was still surprised when she emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later. Her hair was up, her makeup perfect, and the blue maid of honour dress she wore was stunning. She looked amazing. The only word that floated through his mind as he looked at her was 'perfect'. She was perfect, and she was all his. The ring on her finger however was missing.

"Where's your ring?" Jax asked as he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tight against his chest.

"I thought it best that we wait to tell people. It's their wedding; it should be all about them, not us." Tara answered with a coy smile and Jax was struck with just how considerate she is. He never even thought about it. But Tara was always thinking of others. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

"You're absolutely right baby. I love you." Jax whispered before taking her lips in a gentle kiss. He wanted to deepen it, to mess up her perfect make up with his kisses so everyone at the wedding knew just who she belonged to. But he controlled himself and pulled away from her seductive lips.

"I love you so much baby." Tara whispered, her hands coming up to caress his chest before pushing him away gently. "Now go get dressed." Tara smirked and walked past him into the living room.

Ten minutes later Jax stood leaning against the pillar looking into the living room with a big smile lighting his face. He'd just spent a completely normal afternoon with his family. Playing with the kids. Bathing Abel and changing Thomas. Getting ready to go out with Tara. It was a normal family afternoon, a real afternoon, doing the everyday things that Jax had been longing to do for 14 months. The things that most people take for granted. It was afternoons like this, the ability to experience them every day; to be with Tara and their boys, nothing threatening them, no secrets and no brushes with the law, which had led to his decision to get out of Samcro. Jax wanted this every day. He wanted to live with his family knowing they were safe and nothing would take him away from them again.

As he climbed on his bike, watching Tara get into her new SUV, Jax was more determined than ever. He would find a way, he would get out. Just like he'd told her earlier today, they'd be a real family in a safe town, leaving the MC behind in a whole other world and another life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, it's been a while between extended chapters, but here's finally a new one for you all. :D Hope you enjoy. <strong>

**xx Ally**

**P.S. Regular update real soon.**


End file.
